This magical christsmas
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: What happens when Mrs. Lovett drags a grumpy Sweeney Todd to a Christmas party and unfortunately together are locked in a cupboard full of wine? My first sweenett chrisitsmas story. contains ben/nellie sweenett


Disclaimer: I do not own sweeny todd or even no sweeny todd. Sigh, I wish I did. l mean, who wouldn't want 2 meet Johnny or Helena? There like the 2 most awesomes peeps in the world!!! Ahem. Yes anyway….story

This magical Christmas

Mrs. Lovett fidgeted her hands uncomfortably as she stole a glance at Sweeney who was sitting next to her. But he glared strait ahead of him. Mrs. Lovett sighed. She was forced yet again to attend her friend's Katherine Christmas party, Mrs. Lovett hated going. She always had to dress up in her bright red dress, the food was always bad and she had no one to talk to as most woman would talk about there husbands or expensive things they bought. So every year Mrs. Lovett would seat herself in the corner keeping her thoughts to herself as she would drink old stale wine. But this year she had decided to bring Sweeney with her, hoping that he could talk to her and keep her company. What was she thinking? She just knew his was going to be like every other year, a horrible Christmas.

Sweeney glared at the happiness and excitement in the room. The people dancing, chatting, laughing and having fun. It was enough to make him sick. Why had he agreed to go with the bloody woman? Oh right, she had said that she would stop cooking his victims. But was it really with this torture?

Suddenly there was a small bell ringing and Mrs. Lovett and Sweeny raised there heads and saw Katherine holding a bell.

"Can I have your attention please?' She called her words slightly slurred due to alcohol. " The annual Christmas couple dance will now take place! I have took the liberty of putting everyone's names in this hat, I'll pick out one woman and one man. Then they shall hit the floor!"

Everyone cheered while Mrs. Lovett sighed and Sweeney huffed. No way would he bloody be caught dancing, no way in hell.

" Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd!"

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney's heads shot up at the sounds of there names. Katherine waved at them.

" Well come on up here you lucky two!"

Mrs. Lovett slowly got up and looked awkwardly at Sweeney. She didn't want to do this anymore then he did. But Sweeney glared at her as if it was her fault. Well it is, he thought bitterly. If she hadn't brought me here… Mrs. Lovett looked at him with pleading eyes as everyone around started whispering. Why weren't they up there? Sweeney knew Mrs. Lovett didn't want to do this anymore then he did. He sighed and got up as the crow cheered. Jane started leading them up onto the stage

" Look I'm really sorry about this love," Mrs. Lovett whispered.

" You owe me big time," Sweeney snapped back.

The violin orchestra started playing a soft slow melody as Sweeney took Mrs. Lovett's waist and she took his shoulder. Then they started to waltz; Electric currents shot up threw Mrs. Lovett as she felt Sweeney' arm around her waist. Mrs. Lovett's heart raced as they danced around the stage. She smelt the after shave on Sweeney, she saw his deep dark yet alluring eyes and felt the heat of his body against hers. She had never been this close to him. It w as enough to make her melt into his arms.

For some strange reason Sweeney Todd felt his heart beat a little faster, though he didn't know why. He was quite surprised at how good of a dancer Mrs. Lovett was. Lucy had always loved going to balls, he remembered when she use to dance with him there bodies pressed together as they swayed to the music. Mrs. Lovett slowly rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes as she let out a soft sigh. Sweeney looked down at her. He saw her burgundy blood hair, thick dark lashes over almond moon eyes, ruby red lips and the soft glowing skin. Sweeney's breathing quickened, she really did look beautiful. He felt a sudden urge to touch her face. Wait touch her? What was he thinking? The song finally ended and Mrs. Lovett fluttered her eyes and looked up. Sweeney immediately let go of her and stormed off the stage as everyone applauded. Mrs. Lovett stared at him confused as Katherine called her name.

" Hey Nellie! Could you grab some more wine outside?"

Mrs. Lovett looked outside at the tiny storage room.

"Ok, sure thing love."

She walked off the stage passing Sweeney who was had continued glaring at the happy couples. Mrs. Lovett strolled out to the storage room, it was an old hard wooden shed which Jane had turned into a wine cooler. She thrust the door open and saw one last bottle up on the top of the shelf. Mrs. Lovett started climbing up on the shelf but fell down. Great, she thought. She was too bloody short. She'd have to get Sweeney. And she knew how much he'd enjoy being dragged out here just to get some wine. Mrs. Lovett went back inside and saw as Mrs. Lovett predicted glaring straight ahead.

" Mr. T love, why are you so grumpy on Christmas? You should be happy on a day like this!"

He glared at her.

"And why do you think I'd be happy sitting here listening to people talking about pointless things and listening to silly music about love and it's happiness?"

Mrs. Lovett frowned.

"Well it's not that bad love."

Sweeney turned away from her.

"Just leave me alone."

" Well I'm afraid I can't Mr. T. I have to get the wine outside but I can't reach it, could you help me?'

Mrs. Lovett looked down knowing his response would be a no.

" Haven't I done enough favours for you?" he spat.

Mrs. Lovett looked pleadingly at him.

" Please?"

He sighed and got up. He walked to the storage room with Mrs. Lovett behind him. He went inside and picked up the bottle of wine handing it to Mrs Lovett. Before she could say thanks a gust of wind blew past and the door slammed shut. They both turned there heads to the door. Mrs. Lovett went to the door and tried to open it, but failed.

" Bugger, it's jammed."

Sweeney went over and grabbed the handle pulling it with as much force he could muster. But the door wouldn't budge.

"Shit."

Great this is just what he wanted, he thought. Being stuck in a two meter room with Mrs. Lovett. Sweeney started pounding on the door.

"Hello! We're stuck in here!"

Mrs. Lovett sighed and sank back against the wall.

"It's no use love, they can't here us. Not with all the talking and music going on in there."

Sweeney sighed and glared at her angrily.

"This is all your bloody fault."

Herr eyes widened.

" Me? I don't control the bloody wind!"

He pointed a finger at her chest.

"It was your stupid idea to drag me here in the first place! And your idea to come in here!"

Mrs. Lovett bit her lip.

"Well there's no point shouting and arguing. There bound to know we're missing soon, we'll just have to wait for them to find us."

Sweeney leaned back against the wall as well and took the bottle of wine. He opened it and took a huge swing. Mrs. Lovett snatched the wine from him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sweeney took the wine back.

" Well as I'm stuck here with you I might as well get drunk."

Mrs. Lovett looked like she was going to object but then took the wine and took a drink. They sat there in silence drinking the wine until Mrs. Lovett spoke.

" You remember that time when we were kids and you we're being bullied? By those big kids down the road?"

Sweeney blinked at her for the random comment, but then started thinking. He thought about the memory, the memory when he was Benjamin Barker. He was a small young naive boy then, he remember when he was walking down to the candy shop for some lollies. That's when he had met the three tough bullies, they had pushed him over and stole his money. Sweeney shut his eyes at the embarrassing moment. But then he remembered that Nellie had come, she had yelled at the kids calling them 'bloody jerks and idiots', she had chucked rocks at them until they went away. Sweeney smiled at he memory and turned to Mrs. Lovett who gave him a weak smile back.

" I remember the big bruises and cuts you got from them. I took you home and fixed you up." Mrs. Lovett shook her head. " You were such a small and fragile thing then."

Sweeney's lips curled slightly into half a smile.

" Hey I wasn't that small."

Mrs. Lovett just chuckled.

" I remember when you told me about that Lucy, you said she was a beautiful angel. You said you wanted to ask her out, so I taught you what to do."

Sweeney nodded remembering.

"You said to go get her some flowers and look into her eyes. So I practised with you."

Sweeney remembered how he had took Mrs. Lovett's hand, looked deeply into her chestnut eyes and gave her the flowers. Then asked if she would go out with him, then he remembered how he felt his heart beat a little faster and how he had started breathing more heavily. He frowned at the memory, why had he down that?

Mrs. Lovett smiled when she remembered how kind and gentle he was then. How he cared for her then, how that was the day she fell in love with him. Mrs. Lovett sighed. Yes, that very day was when she loved him. But at that day it was to late, his heart had belonged to Lucy. Mrs. Lovett looked up at him.

"You know that was the day I fell in love with you," she said quietly.

Sweeney looked up at her suddenly.

" Fell in love with me?" he said asked blankly.

Mrs. Lovett nodded then sighed. She took another gulp of the wine.

" Yes, I always loved you since that day. It killed me to see you get married to Lucy."

Mrs. Lovett sighed. Sweeney blinked. She had loved him? Then he remembered, the way she looked at him every time he talked to her. The coldness she showed towards Lucy. It all made sense. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry, for making you feel that way."

Mrs. Lovett shook her head.

"It's all right love, you didn't know. Any way, wasn't your fault."

Sweeney nodded then a question came to him.

"When did you ever get over me and fall for Albert?"

Mrs. Lovett sighed.

" I've never gotten over you."

Sweeny's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

Mrs. Lovett continued.

"Not when you were with Lucy, not when you left and not when you came back. I only married Albert cause, well times was hard, I was poor and he fancied me. He proposed to me when you left so I said yes, but me heart was always with you. Even now I still love you. When we were dancing earlier, you have no idea how I felt. How I wanted to just touch you right there and then. I-I love you."

Mrs. Lovett sighed. Wait, she had just told Sweeney she still loved him. Mrs.. Lovett shut her eyes, what had she done? The wine must have gotten to her. She put down the empty bottle and looked up at Sweeney then bent her head down half wanting and half not wanting to see his face. What was he going to say? Sweeney stared at her shocked as mixed emotions swept over him. Mrs. Lovett loved him, _loved him. _Sweeney repeated this phrase over and over again in his head but it just didn't make sense. She _loved _him? But why else would she cook your victims into pies a voice asked in his head. Sweeney pondered this thought, that was true. He thought about the past weeks. The way she looked at him as she served him his meals, how she never objected every time Sweeney told her rudely to leave, how she seemed to smile every morning she saw him. All theses events came flooding back to him, it was true. She loved him. Sweeney turned to her and saw the said baker sitting there, her head down and her body scrunched up in a ball. Sweeny thought, how did he feel about this? Why wasn't he angry, his blood filed with hatred. Why wasn't he strangling Mrs. Lovett for ever daring to think that she could replace Lucy, _his _Lucy. Why was he not feeling this? Sweeney tried to collect his feelings and thoughts together, but it was all to much. He felt a fuzzy feeling travel inside him, what was it? It was a warm light sensation, he was happy. Happy about this. Sweeney stared at Mrs. Lovett, she really was beautiful. Then he realized it, he loved Nellie Lovett. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak when the door shoved open.

Katherine stood there with the other crowd of people. She had her hands on her hips and looked angry.

"There you two are! We were wondering where you were. We were going to get a search party out, we were all worried."

Yeah right, Mrs. Lovett thought.

Katherine looked at the two of them back and fourth,

" So we were all looking for you and you two were sitting snuggled up."

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett looked at each other quickly.

"Um we weren't snuggled…"

Katherine waved her hand impatiently.

" Just get out of there."

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett got up and stepped out under the door. Giggles and laughs were heard all around them. Mrs. Lovett looked above and to her surprise saw dangling daintily on the roof was a small mistletoe. Mrs. Lovett sighed and rolled her eyes at Katherine who had placed it up there. Honestly, how immature were they? Mrs. Lovett turned to Sweeney who was staring at the mistletoe then back at Mrs. Lovett wide eyes. Mrs. Lovett as about to apologize when she felt his hands on her face, tilted his head then slowly pressing his lips onto hers. Sweeney Todd had know idea why he had done that. But a he kissed Mrs. Lovett, it just felt so right. Not a thought about betraying Lucy had come into his mind, just the sweet tender kisses of Mrs. Lovett's lips and the dizzy feeling inside of him. Yes, this was a magical night. A night he would remember forever. Mrs. Lovett's eyes widened as the crowd cheered around her, but she didn't hear it. Her whole world was tuned out as she kissed Sweeney back passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, fluttering her eyes. The kiss seemed to melt her body as her heart raced, it was sweet, exhilarating and just, just magical. Mrs. Lovett had no idea how long they had stood there under the mistletoe, but she never wanted it to end. Nellie Lovett started to think, maybe this Christmas night wouldn't be so horrible after all.

_Hey everyone thanx 4 reading my first eva xmas special! I no it wasn't such a gr8 plot but it was wat I thought of in such short notice. Oh n im pretty upset that only 2 peeps have eva reviewed the last chapter of oh crap. So if anyones read it would b a huge xmas present if u went bak 2 review it. Anyway, wat did u think of this story? Good? Bad? Ugly? Plz review n _ _Johnny depp will kiss u under the mistletoe this xmas! Omg! Lol plz review! _

xoxo


End file.
